The world we are living in has entered into a new era with information technology and electronics being progressed rapidly. All kinds of information products and peripherals are invented due to the fast progress in computer science and technology. The fast development of such new products brings much convenience to our daily life. In response to various kinds of consumer electronic products being developed, most users become more critical with respect to the features and/or quality thereof.
The demand for IR temperature measurement guns and non-contact type IR thermometers has increased steadily before 2003. Further, the demand for such electronic products has risen significantly since the outbreak of SARS (severe acute respiratory syndrome) in 2003.
Conventionally, most electronic products of the type available on the market have a single feature with disadvantages of being high in the manufacturing cost and not easy to carry. Moreover, people may feel inconvenience by carrying a temperature measurement gun for measuring temperature anyplace anytime.
Thus, it is desirable to incorporate an IR means in a cellular phone to form a novel cellular phone so as to meet the large demand for such electronic products on the market and thus increase the market share. In other words, the novel cellular phone not only can operate as a typical cellular phone but also can operate as a typical temperature measurement gun. As such, there is no need of carrying an additional temperature measurement gun simply for the purpose of temperature measurement. As an end, the above problem is solved. Moreover, such novel product definitely can contribute much to the sale of cellular phones produced by a cellular phone manufacturer. In addition, the novel product is beneficial to the vast consumer. In view of above, the development and availability of the multifunctional cellular phone are very important to the cellular phone manufacturers.
Typically, people like to carry a cellular phone. Thus, it is convenient for a person to make or receive a call anywhere anytime. It is envisaged that a minimum modification of hardware and software of a cellular phone can embody the novel cellular phone with a minimum increase of the manufacturing cost. Such not only decreases the financial burden borne on the consumer but also increases the sale of cellular phones.
It is understood that the sale growth of temperature measurement guns is closely related to the outbreak of SARS. But this does not mean that such electronic products are short-term products. To the contrary, in one aspect SARS has awakened people about the importance of health products. Thus, the market of such electronic products is still good in terms of long period of time.